


Egg

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [9]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, food club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Kitty talks about the first time she ate an egg.
Series: Inktober52 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for Inktober52.

"Okay, so, Kitty!" Pat clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "It's your turn to do a talk today, and we're all very excited to hear about the first time you ate an egg!" 

There were unenthusiastic murmurs from the ghosts, but Kitty either didn't notice or wasn't bothered. She bounded up excitedly to the middle of the room and gestured wildly as she told her story. 

"Oh gosh, where do I start! It was such an exciting day. My father had come back from his trip to Europe, and he had brought chickens for us to keep on our land! I used to spend hours talking to them, on the days when my sister would lock me out of the house for fun. 

"Our cook boiled them for our breakfast one morning, and it was horrid! I cannot understand why anybody would want to eat one. I had to eat two though because my sister gave me hers too and I wasn't allowed to leave the dining hall without finishing my food." 

Pat grimaces at the mention of Kitty's sister. She was clearly not a nice person, but the poor girl seemed to think this was how all siblings treated each other. 

"Well, thank you Kitty. Next up is Julian, who wants to talk about..." 

"Booze! Yes, now..."

**Author's Note:**

> From what we know about her, I'm not very fond of Kitty's sister.


End file.
